Jouons à cachecache
by BlackPushette
Summary: N'ayant pas le droit d'être debouts dans la nuit précédant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent contraints de se cacher pour éviter les foudres de Mme Weasley.


- Je vous préviens tout de suite jeunes gens que si je vous trouve debout cette nuit au lieu de dormir et de vous reposer pour demain, vous serez de corvée de dégnommage pour le restant de la semaine! Et ce n'est pas la peine de sourire Ron, je ne plaisante pas! Dit Mme Weasley alors qu'elle commençait à sortir du petit salon du Terrier. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard tout de même les enfants, nous avons une grosse journée qui nous attend demain.

Elle disparu dans les esclaiers alors que tout le monde commençait à se regarder en souriant. Décidemment, Mme Weasley ne changerait jamais. Elle savait se montrer autoritaire mais était surtout d'une très grande gentillesse, tout le monde le savait.

Presque tous les enfants Weasley ainsi que Harry et Hermione étaient installés confortablement dans le salon, espérant grapiller encore quelques minutes avant d'aller au lit. En effet, une journée chargée les attendait : le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Toute la semaine, la famille s'était activée à transformer la propriété familiale afin de rendre l'endroit encore plus chaleureux pour ce grand événement. Bien sûr, il y eut quelques désaccords suite aux exigences de la future Mme Bill Weasley mais comme ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on marie son fils, Molly avait su faire des conscessions et se dit que de toute façon, elle l'avait déjà eu son grand jour à elle et qu'il fallait que celui-ci soit le jour de ses enfants et non le sien.

Malgré la masse de travail que les jeunes avaient abattue tout au long de ces derniers jours, ils trouvaient grandement plaisant de pouvoir se retrouver enfin tranquillement à pouvoir discuter de tout et de rien ou pour certains écouter d'une oreille distraite les conversations qui se jouaient autour d'eux. C'étaient ce que faisaient Charlie et Harry, tour à tour à écouter Hermione proposer des idées neuves pour les farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges, essayant de les convaincre de leur donner un but un peu plus pédagogique et utile dans les études de leurs jeunes clients ou encore à compter les points sur les nombreuses parties d'échecs que Ginny perdait face à Ron.

C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir ainsi se détendre sans penser aux invités qu'il va falloir gérer demain ou encore au nombre de fleurs également réparties le long des tables pour le banquet. Il est certain qu'ils étaient si détendus qu'ils en oublièrent l'heure du couvre-feu spécial « Grosse-journée-en-vue-repos-obligatoire ». Cependant, une voix qui venait du milieu des escaliers le leur rappela discrètement :

- Pssst! Pssst! Les enfants! Chuchotait M. Weasley, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, de peur que sa femme ne se rende compte que les jeunes n'étaient toujours pas couchés.

Il avait prétexté avoir un « besoin pressant », qui soit-dit en passant était vrai à la base, et s'était empressé d'aller prévenir ses enfants qu'il était temps d'aller au lit avant que Molly ne se lève et fasse encore trembler les murs du Terrier, déjà bien branlants.

- M. Weasley? S'étonna Harry en voyant sa tête dépassée des barreaux de l'escalier plongeants sur le salon. Que se passe-t-il?  
- Il est déjà 10h30 et si vous ne voulez pas vous endormir avec des acouphènes je vous conseille de filer tout de suite au lit avant que Mme Weasly ne se rende compte que vous êtes encore là, lui dit M. Weasley en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de remonter discrètement dans l'escalier.  
- Bon vous avez entendu? Dit Harry en se tournant vers les autres. Tous au lit!  
- Oui, allons-y, répondit Ginny.  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas provoquer les foudres de Maman! Dit Fred en se levant suivi de près par son jumeau.

Les jeunes rangèrent rapidement le salon avant de monter dans leurs chambres respectives.  
Ils se dirent tous bonne nuit et se préparèrent pour la nuit.

Une fois installées dans leurs lits, Ginny et Hermione commencèrent à discuter un peu.

- Je sais pourquoi il a voulu ça, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée, dit Ginny en poussant un long soupir. C'est tellement dur de le cotoyer tous les jours sans pouvoir être proche de lui.  
- Oui, j'imagine. Tu sais, il fait ça uniquement pour te protéger, même si nous savons tous que c'est une bien belle erreur, lui répondit Hermione en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.  
- Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore essayé de lui en parler. Peut-être que je devrais essayer d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Peut-être que lorsque je lui aurais exposé mon point de vue, il verra la situation différemment? Demanda Ginny avec les yeux plein d'espoir.  
- Pourquoi pas? Tu ne risques rien à essayer en tous cas, et puis si ça peut vous permettre de passer les quelques jours qu'il reste ensemble, autant tenter le coup, lui répondit Hermione, enthousiaste.

Ginny avait maintenant un petit sourire qui exprimait son envie d'y croire. Cela réconforta Hermione et se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Ecoutes, si tu veux, je peux aller le chercher pour que vous en parliez maintenant? Je n'ai pas encore sommeil de toute façon et j'ai repéré un livre sur l'étagère en bas qui me tente bien, lui proposa Hermione.  
- C'est vrai? Ça ne t'ennuie pas? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se redressait, presque bondissante de joie, dans son lit.  
- Non pas du tout, lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. J'y vais. Bonne chance, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle s'était relevée et enfilait sa robe de chambre.  
- Merci Hermione. C'est vraiment très gentil.

Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir sombre de la maison en direction de la chambre de Ron. Arrivée devant la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration et baissa la poignée très doucement. Il faisait nuit, les garçons dormaient déjà, enfin Ron du moins car elle l'entendait ronfler. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le lit de Harry. Celui-ci qui ne dormait pas encore s'était redressé dans lit pendant qu'Hermione se penchait vers lui.

- Hermione? Chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Harry, écoutes, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, mais tu devrais aller voir Ginny. Elle a vraiment besoin de te parler, lui répondit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.  
- Oh. D'accord, je vois. Bon très bien, lui dit Harry alors qu'il se levait, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne va pas te manger, lui dit Hermione dans un sourire.  
- Je sais, mais moi par contre je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir, lui répondit-il en étouffant son rire naissant.

Hermione descendit les escaliers le sourire aux lèvres, sa baguette tendue devant elle après avoir lancé un « Lumos ». Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle se dirigea vers l'étagère en question et s'empara du livre q'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée : « 1001 astuces pour se cacher des moldus ».

Elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et commença sa lecture. Arrivée à peu près à la moitié du livre, elle entendit un craquement qui venait de l'étage. Elle se redressa vivement et prononça vite un « Nox » pour éteidnre sa baguette. Elle attendit dans le noir, la respiration sacadée, inquiète de se faire découvrir par Molly et de devoir dégnommer le jardin du Terrier.

Elle entendit quelqu'un descendre doucement les escaliers et se diriger vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle perçut le son que la porte du garde-manger faisait en s'ouvrant, elle sourit, se leva du canapé et marcha doucement vers la cuisine pour pouvoir surprendre ce chapardeur nocture. Arrivée derrière la grande silhouette qui s'affairait à se faire un sandwich le plus discrètement possible, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans le dos du « somnambule » en chuchotant : « Haut les mains! On ne bouge plus! ».

Ron sursauta vivement, lachant son couteau que Hermione rattrapa au dernier moment avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et réveille la maisonnée. Il se retourna doucement et poussa un soupir lorsqu'il vit Hermione, un sourire triomphant collé au visage.

- Mais t'es folle? Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi? Murmura-t-il en se détendant un peu voyant que le pire avait été évité.  
- Détends-toi Ron, lui dit-elle en lui tendant son couteau. Dès que j'ai entendu la porte du garde-manger s'ouvrir j'étais sûre que c'était toi!  
- On ne change ses bonnes vieilles habitudes n'est-ce pas? Lui dit Ron avec un sourire en coin.

Avec la faible lumière que produisait la lune au travers des vitres de la cuisine et celle qu'envoyait la baguette de Ron, plantée dans une miche de pain pour la faire tenir, elle se dit qu'il était vraiment beau ce soir. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'instant où elle se rendit compte qu'il ne portait qu'un simple bas de pyjama.  
Ron la vit alors rougir légèrement et comprit vite l'origine de sa gêne. Il lui demanda alors, peut-être un peu trop vite :

- Et euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure toi?

Elle perçut le malaise qui s'était installé dans sa voix.

- Oh... hum... Harry discute avec Ginny dans sa chambre. Chut!

Elle avait posé sa main précipitamment sur sa bouche alors qu'il allait pousser un « Quoi?! » beaucoup trop fort pour cette heure tardive de la nuit. Elle se sentit déstabilisée par le souffle de Ron contre sa paume, mais pas moins que ce dernier qui put savourer quelques secondes la douceur de la main d'Hermione sur son visage.  
Elle retira sa main et poursuivit :

- Ils sont simplement entrain de s'expliquer, lui dit-elle, bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas plus que Ron. Donc je suis descendue lire pour les laisser tranquilles. Mais chut enfin!

Cette fois, elle avait posé son autre main sur le torse de Ron en plus de l'autre sur sa bouche.  
« Waow, ce que sa peau est douce... »

- Ils sont grands Ron, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Et puis c'est de leur âge, enfin de notre âge, on pense tous plus ou moins à ces choses là non?

Il prit la main qu'Hermione avait posé sur sa bouche et la descendit doucement, sans pour autant la lâcher.

- Oui, c'est sûr, mais c'est ma soeur, ma petite soeur! Et... Attends tu as bien dit qu'on pense TOUS à ces choses là? Il eut un rictus tout à fait Malfoyen qui ne dit rien de bon à sa meilleure amie. Vous cachez bien votre jeu Miss Granger...

Elle sourit à sa remarque et se détacha de lui, à regret, en tournant les talons pour retourner sur le canapé du salon. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, se retourna vers Ron et lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez M. Weasley? Moi aussi j'ai les hormones qui travaillent...

Et elle partit se remettre à sa lecture, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Ron la regarda partir, la bouche grande ouverte. Il savait qu'Hermione ne pensait pas uniquement aux études mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse s'intéresser au sexe comme lui. Bon ok, sans doute moins que lui, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle l'avouerait ouvertement.

Il la revoyait avancer d'une démarche sensuelle, presque féline, vers le salon alors qu'il finissait son sandwich. La robe de chambre qu'elle portait laissait la porte ouverte à toute sorte de fantasmes, plus inconvenants les uns que les autres. Du tissu fin, presque transparent, rose pâle, se mariant divinement bien avec le velouté crème de peau angélique, assez courte pour laisser ses jambes fuselées apparaître en toute indecence à qui voulait les voir. 

« Non! Non! Non! La goule du grenier... Pansy parkinson en maillot de bain... Eloïse Midgen en mini-jupe... Aragog dansant une valse avec Rusard... Ok c'est bon! »

Il prit son sandwich et partit rejoindre Hermione sur le canapé. Il s'installa à ses côtés. Il remercia Merlin pour avoir fait un canapé aussi grand, car il n'aurait pas pu s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle avait remonté ses jambes sur le côté, sur le canapé, remontant de ce fait encore plus sa robe de chambre sur ses cuisses. A peine avait-il posé les yeux sur elle qu'il sentit ses hormones travailler dans son caleçon.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, Ron mangeant son sandwich et Hermione lisant ses astuces de camouflage. Une fois son sandwich fini, Ron allait demander à Hermione ce qu'elle était entrain de lire lorsqu'ils entendirent le parquet du couloir au dessus d'eux craquer dangereusement. Ils éteignirent tous deux leurs baguettes et allèrent, le plus silencieusement possible se réfugier sous l'escalier, en contournant le canapé.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour se cacher, Ron avait coincé Hermione entre les marches et lui. Elle avait pratiquement le nez collé à son menton et elle sentait le souffle chaud de Ron contre son front. Dans l'empressement elle avait posé ses mains contre son torse et n'osait, plutôt ne voulait pas les enlever. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre à tout rompre dans les paumes de ses mains.

Ron lui, sentait très bien les mains d'Hermione contre lui, mais plus que tout, il sentait ses petits seins collés contre sa poitrine, tout cela mêlé à la respiration saccadée de sa meilleure amie dans son cou, il se sentait vraiment très très serré dans son bas de pyjama. Il priait Merlin pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'oreille aux aguets, entendant la démarche bien particulière de Mme Weasley dans les escaliers. La sentant se rapprocher dangereusement du salon, Ron plaqua une main derrière la tête d'Hermione, lui posant ainsi la tête sur son épaule, et l'attira encore vers lui avec son autre main dans son dos, se collant le plus possible contre le mur sous l'escalier, espérant être bien dissimulés dans la pénombre.

- J'étais sûre d'avoir entendu du bruit... dit Molly en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

C'est à ce moment que Ron se félicita d'avoir rangé ce qu'il avait sorti et tout nettoyer derrière lui. Ils entendirent Mme Weasley remonter les escaliers : ils étaient sauvés!

Il se détendirent un peu lorsque la porte de la chambre parentale se ferma mais ils restèrent tout de même étroitement enlacés. Ils étaient bien ainsi, profitant de la douce chaleur de l'autre.

Sortant de sa rêverie Hermione sentit quelque chose de dur contre son bas ventre.

- Dis-moi Ron, commença-t-elle, un petit sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage, est-ce que c'est ta baguette magique que je sens ou ce sont tes hormones qui sont en plein travail?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, ce n'est pourtant pas son genre, c'était sorti tout seul. Mais vu la situation dans la quelle ils étaient, autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout.

Ron était un tantinet déstabilisé. Avait-il bien entendu ou était-ce encore un de ses rêves interdits au moins de 18 ans?  
Il se dit que si c'était un rêve, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne s'amuse pas un peu, et puis si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait aucun remords à avoir puisque c'est elle qui avait commencé!

- Si tu penses vraiment que c'est ma baguette, vu la largeur qu'elle fait, je t'avoue que je serais un peu vexé... lui répondit-il, un brin de malice dans la voix.

Il sentit Hermione pouffer de rire contre lui et se détacha un peu pour essayer d'apercevoir son visage.

- Je me doutais bien aussi que c'était pas assez long pour être ta baguette... lui dit-elle en riant ouvertement.

Il prit un air outré et se dégagea de leur cachette en essayant de cacher la proéminence qui pointait le bout de son nez.

- Je suis désolé... dit-il, en ayant pris une belle teinte rouge pivoine. Mais j'y peux rien moi, c'est une réaction naturelle! Poursuivit-il en se justifiant comme une gamin de 4 ans ayant été pris entrain de voler les billes de son frère.  
- Ne le sois pas, lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux. J'avoue que c'est plutôt flatteur comme réaction. Ça fait plaisir pour une fois.  
- Pour une fois? Comment ça?  
- Bah disons que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un garçon me dit, ou me montre, que je suis désirable, dit-elle toujours en baissant la tête, dans l'impossibilité de la regarder dans les yeux.  
- Quoi? Tu rigoles j'espères? Tu ne vas pas me dire que TOI, tu ne te fais jamais draguer? Lui lança Ron, l'air choqué.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le canapé, elle releva vivement la tête et vit que ce n'était pas ironique, alors elle fit « non » de la tête.

Ron tomba lourdement sur le canapé, ne cherchant plus à dissimuler l'érection qui s'était dressé sous son caleçon. Il lui releva la tête d'une main et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Hermione, je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça parce que je suis ton meilleur ami mais crois-moi, tu es plus que désirable, lui dit Ron en caressant sa nuque de sa main. Tu as une peau tellement douce, des courbes si bien dessinées, lui dit-il en laissant le dos de ses doigts parcourir la naissance de ses seins. Tu es absolument magnifique.

Alors qu'il continuait ses dangeureuses caresses, la respiration d'Hermione s'était accélérée et maintenant, elle fermait les yeux, savourant les délicieuses sensations qu'il lui faisait découvrir.

Il avait maintenant la main sur son genou et remontant doucement sous sa chemise de nuit.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de garçons qui te déshabillent du regard lorsque tu passes dans un couloir ou que tu monte à ton dortoir, continua-t-il alors qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle et qu'il passait la main sur ses hanches pour atteindre son ventre.

Elle s'allongeait doucement sur le canapé alors que Ron s'installait entre ses jambes et commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre lui carressait doucement l'épaule. Elle haletait aux douces carresses que lui procurait son ami.

- C'est vrai ça? Je plaît vraiment? Lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration.  
- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu plaît, dit Ron en détachant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre pour faire apparaître une belle nuisette rose pâle en soie. Il passa une main sur sa cuisse et remonta doucement vers son entrejambe. Si tu savais tout ce que j'imagine lorsque je te vois penchée sur tes livres à la bibliothèque, continua-til alors qu'il embrassait doucement le haut de sa poitrine et commençait à passer ses doigts dans sa culotte en dentelle. Ou quand tu t'endors sur le canapé de la salle commune, souffla-t-il en introduisant doucement un doigt dans son intimité.

Hermione poussa un petit gémissement et serra ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ron. Elle lui enfonçait presque les ongles dans l'épaule lorsqu'il ajouta un deuxième doigt au premier. Avec sa deuxième main, il fit descendre une bretelle de sa nuisette pour libérer un sein et pouvoir enfin lui suçoter son téton dressé par l'excitation.

- Et... Qu'est-ce que tu... imagines quand... Oui!... Quand tu me vois... Parvint-elle à dire alors que le plaisir commençait à la submerger de toute part.  
- Et bien, lui répondit Ron en délaissant son sein pour continuer ses baisers en remontant doucement vers son cou. J'imagine que tu te lèves en me voyant, prête à me dire de commencer mes révisions et avant que tu ne puisses dire un mot, lui dit-il en retirant ses doigts pour pouvoir enlever sa culotte et sa chemise de nuit qui le gênent tant, je t'embrasse passionnément en t'allongeant sur une des tables de la bibliothèque.  
- Continues, lui dit Hermione en l'aidant à elever son pantalon.  
- Et, bizarrement tu ne portes rien sous ta jupe d'uniforme, continua-t-il en s'allongeant de nouveau sur elle, en prenant possession de son ventre avec ses lèvres. Alors tu me supplies de te prendre et je m'éxecute, dit-il en descendant toujours plus bas et en laissant une traînée brulante de baisers avec sa langue.  
- Et ensuite? Dit Hermione en poussant un petit cri alors que Ron s'empare de son plaisir, le suçant et le titillant, au plus grand plaisir de son amie.  
- Et ensuite je me réveille... répondit-il en continuant sa douce torture.

Hermione se cambra lorsqu'il la pénétra d'un doigt en plus de ses baisers. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle extase, même lorsqu'elle expérimentait les joies du plaisir solitaire.  
Elle allait demander à Ron d'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard, elle fut parcouru de milliers de frissons et une explosion de sensations s'infiltra dans son ventre. Elle mit son avant-bras devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier tellement le plaisir était intense.  
Ron sentit Hermione se contracter autour de lui et remonta sur son corps en l'embrassant absolument partout, comme il en avait souvent rêvé.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle avait eu son premier orgasme... grâce à Ron! Elle croyait rêver, mais elle voulait tout de même en profiter un maximum, alors elle fit basculer Ron sur le côté pour se mettre sur lui.

- Je pense que cette fois-ci, tu ne te réveilleras pas avant que ce soit vraiment fini, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à califourchon sur lui en l'embrassant dans le cou pour descendre lentement vers son membre gonflé d'excitation.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Hermione commençait déjà à passer sa langue sur son gland, le faisant ainsi gémir et prononcer son prénom de sa voix rauque.

- C'est pas possible, je suis entrain de rêver encore, c'est obl...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Hermione avait pris sa virilité en bouche et faisait en même temps de longs mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main. Ron glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et savourait ce précieux moment lorsqu'il sentit le plaisir venir et pu arrêter Hermione à temps.

Elle se redressa dans l'imconpréhension, Ron l'imita, se colla à elle et la bascula de l'autre côté du canapé pour s'allonger sur elle.

- Est-ce que...  
- Non. C'était parfait, un peu trop d'ailleurs, lui dit Ron en constatant un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa partenaire.

Ses lèvres, il en avait aussi beaucoup rêver de ses lèvres, pouvoir les sucer, les mordiller, les posséder.  
Hermione fut la plus rapide en lui attrapant la nuque et l'approchant d'elle. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres d'une façon gourmande et ils commencèrent un baiser passionné. Hermione ne voulait pas se défaire de cette bouche si délicieuse mais elle avait pourtant très envie de lui. Prise alors d'une audace particulière, elle prit l'érection de Ron avec son autre main et la guida jusqu'à son entrée. Ron ne demanda rien, il lui faisait confiance, et il le voulait lui aussi. Il la pénétra alors avec une infinie tendresse et attendit un instant qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence pour continuer.

Le signal fut donné lorsqu'Hermione empoigna ses fesses et les ramena violemment vers elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et commença doucement ses mouvements, puis plus rapidement. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour appronfondir leur plaisir et maintenir le rythme.  
Ils gémissaient et bougeaient ensemble. Hermione avait planté ses dents dans l'épaule de Ron pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Les mouvements étaient rapides, le rythme efrainé, ils étaient couverts de sueur mais ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter.

Ron sentit qu'Hermione ne tarderait plus, alors dans un dernier coup de rein, ils vinrent ensemble, respirant fort, transpirant, tremblant. Il s'allongea délicatement sur elle, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter le son de son coeur qui, il s'en doutait, battait aussi vite que le sien.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, Ron se releva en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et une fois rhabillés, ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé.

- Tu sais Ron, si c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit, je dois t'avouer que j'imaginais les mêmes choses que toi, dit-elle en relevant la tête, tombant sur le grand sourire de Ron.  
- Miss Granger, c'est officiel, vous êtes une vilaine coquine!  
- C'est vrai, je plaide coupable... dit-elle faussement accablée.  
- Mais... poursuivit Ron, du moment sur tu es MA vilaine coquine, moi ça me va.

Il appréhandait la réaction d'Hermione. Il avait baissé la tête vers elle, attendant la sentence, et pour seule réponse il reçu le plus merveilleux baiser qu'ils se soient donné.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Ron, pensant qu'Hermione s'était endormie, dit une des choses qu'il pensait impossible à dire à voix haute :

- Je t'aime...

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Et c'est ainsi que Mme Weasley, émue, les trouva le lendemain matin, enlacés, dormant paisiblement sur le canapé du Terrier, leurs visages rayonnant de bonheur.

_Les acouphènes ou bourdonnements d'oreille, sont des bruits ou des sifflements perçus par l'oreille, en dehors de toute stimulation extérieure._


End file.
